


Hearts can be well-hidden, and you betray them with your tongue

by tumtummeke



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Profanity, Cinderella Elements, M/M, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumtummeke/pseuds/tumtummeke
Summary: The first time Geralt meets Jaskier is when he sneaks into Jaskier’s engagement ball in order to steal some food.The first time Jaskier meets Geralt is several years later, in a grimy tavern in Posada, looking for his big break. Could a ballad about the mysterious stranger he met after sneaking away from his own betrothal feast be it?Very, very loosely based on Cinderella. Mostly canon compliant (but fuck that business on the mountain).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102
Collections: Geraskier Holiday Exchange 2020





	Hearts can be well-hidden, and you betray them with your tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesdemonium (winnerstick)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/gifts).



> I’ve gotten even older since last time, so I’m just putting this again: I don’t own the Witcher, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> Written for Zoe ([@lesdemonium](https://lesdemonium.tumblr.com/)), as part of the Geraskier holiday exchange.  
> Prompt: cinderella or tangled au!!! (and also a bit of: canon era softe and slowly falling in love!!!)  
> I really hope you like it :)
> 
> As ever: Thank you Kermitty for being my sounding board, proofreader, and cheerleader.

Listen, Geralt really loves his horse, but right now he can't help but be a little cross with her. Not one but two broken shoes is going to set him back a fortune. And it isn't as if he is swimming in gold to begin with.

He drags his hand across his face and sighs. No sleeping in a warm bed for him. Probably not even any food, given that the closest town is Lettenhove, the seat of some count or other, which means that everything is going to be more expensive. Just his luck.

Geralt's mood sours even more when he feels the rain start. Striding along, he yanks on Roach's reins. She gives a small displeased nicker and doesn't budge. Geralt turns back to face her. "I'm sorry, Roach," he says, stepping close to her and stroking her nose. "It's not your fault, I was just really looking forward to a warm bed. Come on, let's get you to the blacksmith."

Roach nickers again, but trots after him, as he trudges toward Lettenhove.

-

Of course, he turns out to be right about the warm bed. And about the food, unfortunately. He guesses he should count himself lucky he was able to afford Roach's new shoes at all. And that at least one of them is going to spend the night in a dry place.

Geralt decides he'll spend his last coin on an ale or two, so he can get out of this pouring rain and into a warm tavern for a bit. And even though there is contempt on the barman’s face, he serves Geralt. He doesn't even overcharge him by much. Geralt picks a spot close to the hearth, stretches his legs, and closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth on his face, and trying to ignore the smell of food he can't afford to buy.

It isn't long before his peace and quiet is disturbed by some loud townspeople. He frowns, and tries to ignore them, but they're picking a fight with the bartender, and it's getting louder by the minute. Apparently the tavern is out of mead and wine, because the entire stock has been bought by the count for an engagement ball that's taking place this very evening. Naturally, he gives zero fucks about this, until one of the people jests that if the mead isn't coming to them, they'll be going to the mead. One ale on an empty stomach is enough to make Geralt just cocky enough to consider that a great plan.

-

It goes better than he expected. No issues whatsoever getting into the keep, or even into the kitchen. It's late, the guests are all drunk, and the staff is tired. He's well on his way to sneaking out again, several rolls of bread tucked behind his waistband and an entire pork pie shoved under his shirt. He shoves a honey cake into his mouth with his left hand, and is about to wash it down with the ale that's in his right hand when he collides with someone. A boy, dressed ridiculously well, probably one of the nobles. Shit.

"Fuck, sorry." The boy says, quickly looking around. He's clearly drunk, and still standing way too close for Geralt's liking. His hands, which were on Geralt's chest, slip down when Geralt steps back, and they graze past the pie under his shirt, coming to a stop on one of the bread rolls. The boy looks up, and his eyes sparkle mischievously. "Is that bread in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?"

Geralt grunts and steps back, causing the boy to immediately lose his balance. Once he's on the floor, he throws up for good measure. "Ew, gross," he says, and tries to crawl away, only to bump into Geralt again.

Geralt sighs, and pulls the boy to his feet. "You're drunk," he states.

The boy giggles, and tips his stupid hat. "Spectacularly."

"I'll take you to your room."

-

"You can stay here to eat that stuff you grabbed from the kitchen if you want" the boy says, and really, who is Geralt to deny kindnesses that people show him. There are few enough of those to go around. So he nods and sits down on the softest fucking couch he's ever encountered and starts on the pork pie.

The boy is somehow standing again. He saunters through the room, waves his hands around, and talks Geralt's ear off. He turns to look at Geralt and stops halfway a story that Geralt was very much ignoring. "How come you're so hungry? Haven't you got any food?"

"No money. Needed to re-shoe my horse" Geralt replies, with his mouth full. The boy looks slightly disgusted, then latches on to the horse part of the story and proceeds to try to get Geralt to talk about Roach. When Geralt is less than forthcoming with any details, the boy launches into a couple of stories about his own horse. Geralt goes back to enjoying his food, the warm room, and the soft couch.

"I need to pee," the boy says, when Geralt has just finished the last bread roll, "don't leave".

Geralt considers leaving anyway, but when he sees the boy stagger a bit, he decides to at least wait until the kid gets back safely. A few minutes later, he hears the door creak and the boy steps back in. He's carrying a bag full of food. Shyly he stands in front of Geralt and hands him the food. "Take this. It should keep for a while."

Geralt looks up at him. The boy’s gaze is simultaneously soft and sharp. Sharp enough to read the question in Geralt's eyes. "Maybe then some good will come of this wretched night." He shakes the bag. "There's apples for your horse."

Roach would be happy with some apples, Geralt thinks, and he accepts the bag. The boy holds out his hand. "Take this, too," he says, and he hands Geralt an engagement ring.

Geralt takes a good look at the boy; he seems too young to be getting engaged. Evidently, the boy agrees, because when Geralt starts to protest, the boy cuts him off. "Please. I don't want to get married. Take it, sell it. I'm sure it's expensive. It'll buy you plenty of food, and your horse too."

Geralt’s hand closes around the boy's hand and he takes the ring. The boy shoots him a sad, longing glance, and reluctantly lets go. Geralt stands up and puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you," he squeezes the boy's shoulder. "You're a brave kid, you'll be alright".

He leaves without looking back.

-

It's quite busy in the tavern. The patrons are loud, and some bard is failing to entertain them with a song about abortion. The crowd shuts him up with loud booing and a barrage of half eaten food. Geralt is glad that the people's ire is focussed on someone else for a change.

The commotion dies down, and Geralt is about to grab his drink, when the bard saunters over to his table, and asks for feedback on his performance. Geralt isn't even planning on acknowledging him, until he says "you don't want to keep a man with... bread in his pants waiting". Geralt's head shoots up, and he looks straight into the face of the boy, the noble boy who gave him food all those years ago. He looks older, tired and hungry, but there is a spark of joy in his eyes that wasn't there before.

The boy says "I know who you are," and for a second Geralt thinks he remembers that night, but when the next words out of his mouth are "you're the witcher. Geralt of Rivia," it becomes clear that he doesn't. Probably because he was very drunk at the time. Still, a kindness is a kindness. Geralt owes him. He decides to let him tag along.

-

Surprisingly, Geralt doesn't regret his decision to let Jaskier (he learnt the boy's name, along with most of his life story within the first 10 minutes of travelling together) follow him. Sure, he's loud, and entitled, and doesn't stop composing songs, but he's also kind and considerate. He even ends up writing a decent song, which is filled with lies, but it makes the people less hostile towards Geralt, and more afraid of the elves, which is really far more clever than Geralt had given him credit for.

One evening, he asks Jaskier why he wrote the song.

"Geralt, dear," Jaskier starts, "I just wanted to make the people appreciate you as much as I do. You do so much for them." Jaskier winks at him, "And of course everyone deserves a good origin song".

Geralt clears his throat, not feeling worthy of either the endearment, or the effort Jaskier has expended to help him. "What about your origin song?" he asks, more to divert the attention from himself than out of genuine interest.

Apparently, that was a great move, because Jaskier sits up straighter and claps his hands enthusiastically. "Fuck, that is _the_ best idea. I can't believe I didn't think of that. I'm so lucky to have you as my muse." He blows a kiss to Geralt, and immediately starts brainstorming.

Caught off guard by the air kiss, Geralt loses his train of thought and misses the first part of that brainstorm. When he starts paying attention again, Jaskier is in the middle of a story that seems quite familiar.

"So when I got him to accept the food, I figured I should also try and get him to accept my engagement ring. Not to get engaged, mind you, even though he was very handsome, but so that he and his horse wouldn't starve. I love horses, right Roachie?" Jaskier stops for a second to blow Roach a kiss, too. "Anyways, he did accept the ring, and then he stepped up to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and I swear to you, he looked straight into my soul. It made me feel light headed and everything, and not in the drunk way. And then he said I was brave. Me, brave, Geralt. Would you believe that?"

"I'd sooner say foolish," Geralt grunts in response.

Jaskier makes a face. "Haha... Well he really was looking into my soul, and he genuinely made me believe that I was brave.” He’s quiet for a moment, a hint of a soft smile on his face, and his eyes unfocussed. “I ran away the next day.”

-

They travel together for a while. Jaskier keeps working on his origin song, but Geralt never mentions it was him that Jaskier met that night. In part because he feels it would be embarrassing for the both of them, since Jaskier basically admitted to thinking Geralt was handsome, but mostly because he doesn’t want to ruin an experience that was apparently life changing for Jaskier.

Toss a coin really takes off in that time. It becomes immensely popular, and Jaskier has to sing it at least twice each night they stay at an inn. They use some of the extra money they now have for luxuries like warm baths and new clothes, but Jaskier saves most of it, and when winter approaches, and Geralt starts talking about going home to Kaer Morhen, Jaskier asks if it would be ok to take a detour via Oxenfurt.

It'll be weird to be alone again, Geralt thinks, but at least he won't have to worry about Jaskier's safety, now that he'll be enrolled at the university. It’ll be good for him to make some friends his own age, who aren’t universally despised murder machines who can’t string two words together to save their lives. In any case, Geralt reminds himself, he doesn’t need anyone. He’s fine travelling on his own.

-

Jaskier finishes his education and goes on to become even more famous than he was before. Over the years, they keep running into each other occasionally. Geralt doesn’t want to admit it, but he secretly prefers travelling together over being alone. It’s nice to have someone to come back to after a hunt. Jaskier always helps around the camp, his presence is very soothing whenever they visit a town, and it’s just good to have someone around that accepts him unconditionally. Plus, even though he’ll probably never tell Jaskier, Geralt kind of appreciates his music.

Today, Geralt had a contract for a selkie maw, which ended with him being swallowed by the creature and having to cut himself free from the inside. He’s covered in guts and he reeks, and he really just wants to take a bath in silence, but Jaskier keeps badgering him, trying to drag him along to some ball as a bodyguard. “Food, women, and wine, Geralt”, he says, which is almost the opposite of what Geralt wants.

He does get his bath though, and Jaskier follows him, dumping a bucket of water over his head, and going on and on about the betrothal. In the end, he lets himself be dragged along to the ball, wondering when he got so soft for this (his?) silly bard. And Jaskier does have a point. It’s one night, and the food will be great. What’s more, the nobles attending might hate him just as much as the common folk, but at least they will pretend not to.

-

It has been a while since they last saw one another, Geralt thinks as he sits by queen Calanthe’s side and listens to Jaskier’s playing. Still, he is surprised to notice that the bard’s repertoire has changed. Sure, there are the epics about Geralt and his hunts that he knows, but all the new songs seem to fall into one of two categories: either they are maudlin songs about pining and heartache, or they are -there’s no other way to put this- horny jigs. He would have expected a song about Jaskier’s own engagement ball; what better occasion to play one, but it never comes. Now that he thinks about it, it’s been a while since he last heard Jaskier work on it.

Before he can get to the bottom of it, however, all hell breaks loose. There is a commotion in the hallway, and in walks a knight in full armour. The knight strides forwards, kneels, and demands Pavetta’s hand in marriage. Not all that shocking, given that this is a betrothal feast, but that’s before Eist Tuirseach pulls off the man’s helmet and the knight turns out to be a hedgehog. The queen demands Geralt kill him, but of course, Geralt won’t do that without reason. Without blinking an eye, Calanthe immediately orders the guards to murder the knight. Geralt is not going to let that happen, and he steps in, after which a massive fight breaks out.

For a moment, Geralt really thinks he and the knight are going to die, but when Eist takes their side, the tide turns. The queen strides in, casually saves Eist’s life, and demands everyone stops the fighting. Calanthe finally accepts the knight’s proposal, but not after one final attempt on his life, which Pavetta saves him from with the magic from her primal scream. And somehow, the night doesn’t end in blood, but in marriage.

As hasty preparations are made for the two wedding ceremonies, Geralt looks for Jaskier. He finds him standing close, engrossed in conversation with a pretty girl. He seems unharmed. In fact, he seems to be trying to woo the girl.

“This engagement feast is even more stirring than my own,” Jaskier says to the girl, his hands running over her arms, checking for injuries. “I remember my parents wanted to make an advantageous match, extend their influence, you know how it goes. And the girls were nice, though not even nearly as radiant as you are, my love,” he winks at the girl, who turns a lock of hair around her finger and looks up at him through her eyelashes. “Anyways, I’m a poet, I don’t believe in making a good match, I believe in true love. And unexpectedly, I found it that night.”

The girl frowns, and looks unsure. Geralt is very interested to hear where this story is going. He was there after all, and knows for a fact that Jaskier did not find true love that night.

Jaskier continues. “Yes, I snuck away from the feast, and into the hall, where I bumped into the most beautiful man I’d ever seen in all my life. We locked eyes, and I just knew that this was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.” He sighs for dramatic effect, and the girl seems to be captivated by the story again. Geralt feels a little uncomfortable; there’s this twisting feeling in his stomach, even though he doesn’t know why.

“We eloped.” Jaskier says, a dreamy look in his eyes. “He pulled me up to sit behind him on his horse, and we left. My parents disinherited me, of course. I’ve had to make a living as a musician ever since. And he was a knight. The bravest, most noble knight you’ve ever met. We travelled together for years. He slayed dragons and saved noble ladies, and I sang about it. It was the best years of my life.”

Jaskier’s face falls, and his voice trails off, and even though Geralt knows this story is one hundred percent bullshit, he still holds his breath. He still wants to step closer and put a hand on his friend’s arm, or make a stupid joke. Anything to make him stop looking so sad. The girl Jaskier is trying to chat up seems to be suffering from the same ailment. She grabs Jaskier’s hand, and puts her own hand on his cheek.

Jaskier takes a deep breath, looks down, and continues talking. “He died.” The girl gasps softly. “He gave his life for me. Saved me from a bandit attack, but it cost him his life.” A lone tear rolls down his cheek. This seems to do the girl in. She wraps her arms around Jaskier, and Geralt is sure she would have kissed him, were it not for the wedding preparations.

The girl is called away to hand out some candles to the people of the court. Geralt takes this opportunity to step closer to Jaskier. “Really, Jaskier?” he whispers. Jaskier winks at him. “I can’t believe you can woo someone by talking about how you are completely in love with someone else.”

Weirdly enough, this makes Jaskier blush.

“And it’s all a bunch of horseshit, too.” Geralt continues, shaking his head. Jaskier starts to smirk, but at that point the girl returns, so he gives Geralt a look, and goes back to looking appropriately morose.

Not long after that, the weddings take place. Geralt has had enough of the party and tries to leave. He warns Jaskier against doing anything foolish, but gets stopped by Pavetta’s now husband, and ends up getting chased away after accidentally claiming a child of surprise. “Who’s the fool now, Geralt,” he scolds himself, as he flees from the castle, and the kingdom, leaving Jaskier with his conquest.

-

The whole business with the Djinn goes down, and things change. Or maybe things had already changed, but now Geralt knows that they have. He feels fondness now, as opposed to annoyance, at Jaskier’s antics. There’s also this driving need to protect Jaskier, take care of him, and stay close to him. Maybe that was there before, but now he’s seen Jaskier almost die, and he never, _never_ , wants to see that again.

Ever since Pavetta’s betrothal, Jaskier has started working on his origin song again. He mumbles lyrics under his breath as they walk, and composes at night, when they sit by the fire. It’s mesmerising, Geralt thinks. The way Jaskier waves his hands around as if grasping words from thin air. The way he taps his fingers against his thigh in order to find the meter. The way he plays his lute, and licks his lips before he starts to hum or sing. Geralt cannot look away.

There are times where Jaskier meets his gaze; catches him looking. Sometimes he smiles, sometimes he winks, every time Geralt immediately looks away. It makes him feel vulnerable. What if Jaskier found out how he really feels? Would he want to leave? Would it make things awkward between them? It took Geralt more than a decade to build this friendship, and Jaskier has become one of the most important people in his life. He can’t risk ruining that. It scares him to even consider losing Jaskier.

-

He’s fallen into a weird pattern of push and pull with Jaskier. He’ll be too nice, and be afraid that Jaskier starts to suspect something, and then he’ll be slightly meaner and grumpier than necessary to compensate, until he starts feeling guilty and switches back to being too nice. Honestly, it’s tiring. He’s constantly on his toes, and he second guesses everything he does.

“Are you okay, Geralt?” Jaskier asks, after Geralt has spent the whole morning snapping at him.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, and closes his eyes. He really doesn’t deserve Jaskier being so nice to him, when he’s been nothing but sour and cantankerous for no reason. “Headache,” he grunts, which is true, but also not an excuse.

Jaskier immediately lowers his voice. “Did you have enough to drink?” He steps closer and hands Geralt his waterskin. “Here, drink some water. It is unbearably warm today.” He’s silent for a beat, and then adds “Maybe we could just find some shade, and rest a bit? We’re not in a hurry, right?”

Geralt nods. The water has already helped a little, but maybe taking a rest is also a good plan. So they make camp early. When they’ve cooled down a bit, they go looking for a stream or brook to refill their waterskins. Jaskier discovers a small stream, and jumps in without hesitation. When it’s clear that the water is not a death trap, Geralt follows suit.

It turned out to be a really nice day, Geralt thinks, as they sit by the fire after dinner. He leans back against a tree, and looks at Jaskier, who is playing his lute, creating a lovely soundtrack for a summer evening. Geralt sighs contentedly, and realises that he is, at this moment, completely happy.

Jaskier meets his eyes, catches him looking again, and smiles that soft smile. For once, Geralt doesn’t look away, but smiles back. Jaskier bounces his leg, and a slight blush creeps over his nose, before he clears his throat. “I’ve finished my origin song. The one about my engagement feast, and the -” he frowns. “Do you want to hear it? Maybe give some pointers, if you want?”

When Geralt hums his agreement, Jaskier starts playing.

The song has a mysterious, dark sound, and the melody makes Geralt feel a sort of raw emotion that he can’t identify. When Jaskier starts singing, however, Geralt is immediately confused. Yes, Jaskier has been working on the song around him, but to be honest, he was paying attention to Jaskier, and not to the song itself. He expected a love song, an epic ballad recounting the tale of Jaskier and his knight, the story that Jaskier was telling at Pavetta’s betrothal, but that is definitely not what Jaskier is singing about.

The story starts at Jaskier’s own betrothal, that much is not a surprise, but instead of featuring the handsome knight that Jaskier would elope with, or even the mysterious stranger that looked into his soul and gave him the courage to run away, it features the goddess Oźwiena. Jaskier sings about meeting her at the feast, and about thrice supplicating her for unrivaled musical talent and renown. First he offers her shelter, which she accepts, but she doesn’t grant his request. Next he offers her food, which she also accepts, but it isn’t until he offers his hand in marriage that she is satisfied and gifts him his lute, his voice, and his musicality. She then disappears, and Jaskier sings about travelling the continent in search of her, so that he may thank her, and so that he may hold his end of the bargain and marry her.

It’s a really good song, Geralt thinks. The music is good, there is some clever wordplay, the story works well, and Jaskier really manages to sell it with his performance. Still, he can’t help but be a little disappointed that he’s been replaced. He hopes it’s just for dramatic effect, and not because Jaskier got wind of his little crush and is trying to avoid making things awkward between them.

“So, what do you think? Does it get your witchery stamp of approval?” Jaskier asks, toying with the tuning pegs on his lute.

Geralt hums.

Jaskier puts the lute back into its case, and stands up. “Oh no no no, you’re not getting away that easily.” He strides over towards Geralt, and sits down directly opposite him. His mouth quirks. “You must have some review for me. Three words or less?”

“It changed again,” Geralt replies.

Jaskier looks confused. “What changed again?”

“Your story. I mean it’s a good song,” Geralt says, and he sees Jaskier smile fleetingly, “but I thought you were happy with the knight husband version.” He hears Jaskier’s heartbeat quicken, and sees his eyes widen and his face pale. “I guess it would be too much of a downer when I die at the end.”

“Yea- wha- Geralt, what do you mean when you say _you die at the end_?”

Geralt swears. This is what happens when he allows himself to be distracted. And now he’s going to have to tell the truth, because he knows Jaskier won’t take no for an answer. “Remember when you started writing this song years ago?” He asks. When Jaskier nods he continues “You told me about meeting a man at your engagement feast who made you feel brave enough to run away. That was me.”

He doesn’t know what he expected to happen, but it isn’t Jaskier’s sigh of relief. “Oh thank the gods,” Jaskier says, “I thought you figured out that I wrote the knight husband version of the song in a moment of weakness, as a nice little fantasy about the two of us being in love. Except for the end of course, I would be devastated if you died.” Jaskier frowns as Geralt’s words seem to really register. “Wait... what?” He says, at almost the same time that Geralt says “You’re in love with me?”.

For a moment that feels like a lifetime, both of them stay unmoving, afraid to break eye contact, afraid to break the silence, but in the end it’s Jaskier, brave Jaskier, who moves first. “Yeah,” he admits softly, hanging his head, “I’m sorry Geralt. I tried to ignore it.” He looks so sad and dejected. “We can just pretend I never said anything. Please don’t send me away?” He adds in a little voice.

Geralt’s heart breaks for Jaskier, but at the same time it suddenly swells with hope. “Come here,” he says, patting the space next to him, “of course I’m not sending you away.”

Jaskier crawls over to where Geralt is still leaning against the tree, and sits by his side. He slowly raises his head and looks Geralt in the eye again. “I was convinced that you’d be disgusted.” he says. Something changes in his eyes, and he adds “but you’re not, you don’t look disgusted at all. In fact, I would say you’re looking, well grumpy of course, you always look grumpy. But you also look... hopeful?” He leans in closer. “Do you, perhaps, reciprocate, my dear witcher?”

Geralt swallows, his heart hammering in his throat. Jaskier puts his hand on Geralt’s cheek, and his eyes stray to Geralt’s lips. “You really changed my life, you know. Probably even saved it.”

“I’ve saved your life on more than one occasion, bard,” Geralt breathes, his eyes never leaving Jaskier’s face.

“Was it really you, that day?” Jaskier whispers, his breath soft on Geralt’s face.

Geralt holds up a hand, and rummages around in one of the pouches on his belt. Jaskier sits back just a little to see what he’s doing, his hand slipping from Geralt’s cheek to his neck. When Geralt holds out his hand, Jaskier’s eyes finally drop from Geralt’s lips. Geralt opens his hand, and in it lies Jaskier’s engagement ring.

Jaskier gasps softly. “You kept that?” The look in his eyes is incredibly soft, and if Geralt could blush, he would. “Why?”

“You were so kind to me that day. I kept your ring as a reminder that there are people like you in the world. That’s worth more to me than some food.” Jaskier runs a thumb over Geralt’s jaw, making his breath hitch a bit. He blurts out “I like having something of yours. It makes me feel like a part of you is with me, even when you’re not there.”

“Who knew you were such a sentimental man,” Jaskier says, and Geralt can hear the smile in his voice. He moves closer again, and carefully tucks Geralt’s hair behind his ears, before taking Geralt’s face in both his hands. This time it’s Geralt’s eyes that move to Jaskier’s lips. “I’d very much like to kiss you now,” Jaskier says, “would that be ok?”

“Seeing as we’re technically already engaged, I daresay it would be,” Geralt replies. He hears Jaskier laugh, and then he finally feels Jaskier’s soft lips on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Oźwiena is the goddess of echo, gossip, fame and glory, responsible for the storytelling of the heroes’ deeds. She seemed like a suitable deity for Jaskier’s song. (A disclaimer: I learnt about this in half an hour of wikipedia/ tumblr research. I know nothing about mythology, Slavic or otherwise.)
> 
> In my search for a title I came across the following line (from the poem Soft Volcano, by Libby Burton) that screamed geraskier to me, and I wanted to share:  
> “Good morning, little headache of this life I inadvertently chose. I wish to make a ravishing of you.” 
> 
> Eventual title from Instructions, by Neil Gaiman.


End file.
